


Finders keepers

by LadyBardock



Series: Single Shots [3]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bonding, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, finding lost property
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 13:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6856153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBardock/pseuds/LadyBardock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili finds a wallet on the street, and despite being tempted by the huge sum of cash in it, he decides to give it back to the owner...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finders keepers

‘What if you found a wallet with ten grand in it?’ Ori’s voice rang in his head as he picked up the wallet.

‘Who would have predicted...’ Kili mused opening the find. There was a short moment when he hesitated. The huge pile of cash could save his life. Pay his bills, buy him food. But after a moment he just breathed in and pushed away the temptation. And felt a better person by doing so.

\-----

The moment he stopped in front of one of the most posh buildings near the campus he immediately regretted it. Someone who could afford to live here, surely would not miss a few grand. And those could change Kili’s life dramatically. He rang the doorbell and waited.

What he did not expect was two deep blue eyes gaze at him sleepily. The guy was cute, but Kili already knew it from the photo from the student ID card. But the real live version was even cuter with some kind of charm. He was wearing pyjamas and it was evident he just got out of bed.

“Can I help you?” The blond asked stunned.

“I found this.” Kili waved the wallet. “Are you Fili?” Kili’s lips gently pronounced the name rhyming with his own.

“Yes...” The blond was really sleepy. “Come in!” He opened the door wider.

“Sit down!” The blond easily proposed. “I need a coffee!” He growled and made two cups in the fancy open space kitchen. Kili gazed around stunned, this place was so unlike his own humble dorm room.

The blond casually flipped the wallet and saw it was still full of cash and his cards. “Where did you find it?”

“Up on Riverdale Drive.” Kili told him.

“Damn I drank too much last night... Normally I don’t go about losing things...” The blond complained. “Thank you so much! You saved me lots of trouble with my documents.” He easily pulled out the cash knowing he was really lucky, his uncle would have killed him yet again for being reckless. And anyone could pull out a small fortune from his cards. The cash wasn’t a problem.

“What all this?” Kili gazed at the money pushed his way as if it could bite.

“Finder’s reward?” Fili tried to remember the right words.

“That’s too much... it should be like ten percent...” Kili looked at few notes and pushed it back. “But I don’t really want it.” He pushed all of it back with confidence.

“Lunch?” The blond proposed.

“What?” Kili was puzzled.

“Would you like some lunch then?” The blond proposed. “Or should I say breakfast, but what the heck.”

“Yeah, why not?” Kili grunted still surprised.

Kili had no idea when coming to return the wallet turned into him eating the best food since he left home and came to college. Bilbo cooked like a pro, his warm home a safe haven. But college was no fairy tale, his scholarship barely giving him enough to survive, and he did not dare ask Bilbo for anything more.

\-----

Fili with some kind of desperation kept finding reasons to keep the brunet company. The boy that suddenly landed on his doorstep had huge charm, wit and great sense of humour. He loved inviting him to lunch or dinner, finding any excuse possible. The brunet sometimes would decline, but when he would accept Fili felt overjoyed.  His appearance in his life was like a wave of warmth and energy, and he just wished he could keep that energy for himself.

Kili had really no idea why the blond wanted his company, it’s not like he was that interesting. But everything seemed to fascinate the blond, starting from his poor dorm room, to his classes, to his friends. Deep down he felt so attracted to him, but friendship would do. Spending time together would do. Eating out together, and Kili kept swearing to himself that those weren’t dates, felt great.

“Why don’t you ask your boyfriend to drive you?” Tauriel taunted him with a huge grin.

“My boyfriend?” Kili squeaked in panic.

“You know the cutest blond around with those huge blue eyes.” Gimli grinned madly as well.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about...” Kili tried to defend himself.

“He’s hopeless... why do you think the blond shows up for our lame parties and trips?” Tauriel continued to provoke him, delighted to see his red face.

“That last trip to Lake Michigan was cool.” Gimli grinned.

“You mean the part that involved meeting my brother...” Tauriel winked.

“You’re both delusional.” Kili grimaced and walked out.

\------

When he got to his room, he unplugged his mobile from the charger only to see a few missed calls and a text message from Fili. ‘My uncle said we could use his hunting cabin at spring break, would you and your friends like to come?’

‘Where is the cabin?’ Kili texted back.

‘Less than two hours by car, we could take mine.’ Fili immediately declared happy that Kili finally responded.

‘Sounds cool.’ Kili texted back and sent a few texts out to his best friends.

\-----

Kili had mixed ideas about the trip, his friend although nice and smart, were a crazy bunch especially when the start drinking. Gimli, Eomer together with Nori and Tauriel were an unstoppable drunk force. The others, although calmer, we not exactly stable too. Ori kept mumbling to himself and writing strange notes, Eowyn tried to fix the world by huge ecological tirades, and they both were pretty much crazy. Letting them in anyone’s cabin was like inviting a calamity. Later as it turned out Legolas decided to show up as well... the charm of fighting with Gimli all the time undeniable.

“Are you ready?” Fili’s warm voice broke the daze. Kili quickly pushed his bags into Fili’s car.

“So who are we picking up?” Fili asked him.

“Nori and Ori.” Kili told him the plan. Tauriel was driving with Gimli, Eomer and Eowyn, while Legolas would get there on his own.

It took a long while, but it was fun with Nori and Ori chatting about something crazy again.

“Is this it?” Ori was out of breath as they stopped in the middle of the woods in front a huge house.

“It’s a fucking palace, not a hunting cabin!” Nori jumped with joy and rushed to unpack.

“Sometimes he’s even more hyperactive than you...” Fili laughed as he followed the two enthusiastic brothers.

“This place is just amazing!” Ori was stunned as they went inside the huge living room, with a beautiful fireplace and a few sofas. Everything was spotless clean and with class.

“Is that your family?” Nori asked seeing the huge photo framed on the wall.

“Yes.” Fili nodded. “This cabin has been in the family for over one hundred years, but as you’ve probably noticed it’s been rebuilt a few times.”

“These are your parents?” Kili asked, so far they never really talked about private things like family.

“Yes. Actually I’m on the photo as well.” Fili pointed to the smiling woman with a hand on her protruding belly. The tall blond man next to her also had both hands on the belly as he was embracing her from behind. It was a nice family photos, with many friends and relatives, and for Fili it was the only real photo he knew of his parents.

“It’s beautiful.” Kili admitted.

“So you finally decided to come?” A cheerful voice broke the silence.

“Bofur!” Fili embraced the newcomer. But the rest just glared at him. The man had pitch black dark hair and was shirtless, revealing a lot of tattoos.

“It’s good to see you all!” He smiled. “Although I must warn you, it’s going to get a bit crowded.”

“What do you mean?” Fili scowled, Kili was utterly surprised the cheerful blond could not be cheerful for a moment.

“You know how this place works, and when the news spread you are coming... well you know our family.” Bofur just grinned ignoring Fili’s scowl. “So that basically means we’re sharing rooms. This place is big enough for everyone.”

“Who’s coming?” Fili growled with defeat.

“Dwalin is already here. Dain should he here tomorrow, and Arwen and the twins will come later tonight.” Bofur counted.

Fili just grimaced. “Fucking great...” He hissed and carried his bag upstairs. “Are you guys coming? We need to pick rooms before there is a place to sleep felt!”

Nori and Ori did not need to be told again.

“Is our presence a bother here?” Kili asked the man.

“Not at all, you are all most welcome. Family parties are so boring, so having some fun for a change will lighten the mood.” The man assured him with a smile.

“Kee!” Fili called him from upstairs.

When Kili made it there he realised the three had been discussing rooms.

“We have six rooms, so we need to squeeze an extra few people.” Fili pointed out.

“Let’s put the girls in one room.” Kili easily suggested.

“Plus my cousin.” Fili nodded. “So that means the triple room at the end of the corridor. We need to keep the twins together, so they get the next room. I bet you two would prefer a room together?” Fili asked the brothers.

“That would be best.” Nori agreed easily.

“So that leave one room for Legolas and Gimli, and one for Eomer and your cousin Dain.” Ori easily counted.

“Fine, so we get this room.” Fili nodded, and before Kili’s mind could comprehend what just happened he got a room with Fili. It’s not like they haven’t shared a room before. Fili had once passed out on Kili’s bed and spent the night with him, but he was too drunk to even remember. Fili had a really weak head. But this felt more intimate...

“It’s beautiful here...” Kili entered the huge room surprised with the beautiful view, another fireplace and a huge double bed in the middle. “How is this going to work?” He gazed at the bed.

“Don’t pretend we did not sleep in one bed before...” Fili grinned and began unpacking.

“You’re the one who forgot...” Kili hissed.

Fili just smiled, there was no way in hell he would admit to taking the double room, just for the fun of sleeping in one bed with Kili. Most rooms had two beds, or three beds, but this was his room. The one he always stayed in. The one his mother had arranged and he loved it.

When they went downstairs the second car had arrived, and Eowyn had a huge fight with the huge Dwalin over the dead deer the man carried in.

“Senseless killing of innocent animals is cruelty! You should be sent to prison for what you did!” She began shouting.

“Fee get this girl out of my hair!” Dwalin demanded.

“I cannot put up with this!” Eowyn gazed at her brother with a firm demand in her eyes.

“Fight your eco wars yourself!” Eomer hissed and walked upstairs. “I’d love some venison for dinner.”

“Traitor!” She yelled at him as he disappeared.

“Listen girl... he’s killed people... so a deer is just a fucking animal.” Bofur made her realise.

“People?” Eowyn went pale.

“He’s a military veteran.” Fili made her realise. “And he served in two wars.”

She went even more pale and glanced at the huge man with fear.

“Darling, this is no more and no less but a hunting cabin, didn’t Fili tell you that?” The strong man asked with a smile.

“For fuck’s sake!” Eowyn grabbed her bag and rushed upstairs.

“The last room on the right is yours!” Fili yelled at her.

“I must admit, you’ve got some crazy friends...” Dwalin hissed gazing out of the window to a small red head focused on taking photos of every tree and plant.

“You have no idea...” Fili just nodded.

\------

After dinner with a pouting Eowyn who refused to even try the deer, while other inhaled it, they decided to go for a walk.

“Come on!” Fili smiled. “As a child I always thought this place was paradise!”

He showed then the small lake and water fall, later around the cabin and into the woods.

“I love it here!” Kili kept smiling, his mind already with a billion ideas for new paintings.

“It’s amazing.” Nori quickly agreed, all his artistic sense taking in the beauty around them.

Ori was taking photos like crazy as if all this was going to disappear any moment.

When they came back three more people arrived. And Fili with a smile introduced Arwen and the twins to his friends, and immediately regretted it. Ro and Dan loved flirting and the moment they set their eyes on Kili, it was as if he had a target on his head.

“Stop making a sour face and just get a move on...” Tauriel scolded him with a smile.

“When will you get a move on?” Fili barked back.

“The day I meet the right man.” Tauriel’s words were a self fulfilling prophecy. The moment Dain walked in the next morning it was World War Three. She hated his ass as much as he hated hers, but all their friends could see the humongous attraction develop.

Fili gazed at Kili, who was having a great time. He loved the smile he saw on his face, he loved the energy and charm.  A happy Kili was a sight to behold. And here we was happy, chatting about, hyperactive, interested in everything.

“Get something cooking kid...” Dwalin scolded his tardiness.

“Look who’s talking...” Fili told the huge man, he already noticed that Dwalin’s deep eyes did not leave the small red head not even for a moment.

“Kid...” Dwalin growled with a warning.

“What?” Fili pretended to be innocent. “He’s really smart, kind and cute. I wouldn’t blame you.”

“He’s half my age...” Dwalin hissed.

“Like that means you’re senile and you can’t have sex anymore...” Fili smiled coyly.

Dwalin just grunted and left him, so Fili kept watching Kili play around with a ball in the lake. Fili just grinned and he began running just to jump in the middle of the playing friends.

“You’re crazy!” Kili’s eyes met his, and Fili wanted to drown in those black orbs.

“So are you!” Fili easily lifted him, just to throw him back into the water.

\-----

“Thank you for inviting us here...” Kili snuggled into bed, holding the pillow in the strange angle under his head. Fili kept musing about the strange positions Kili took when asleep, twisting his body, the comforters and pillows.

“My pleasure... this place has never been so much fun before...” Fili laid down next to him. “To think that we met just because I lost my wallet...”

“Finders keepers...” Kili just smiled elusively.

“So I’m your loot?” Fili laughed happily. He saw Kili’s eyes go even darker, and they were set on his lips.

“You don’t seem to be opposing the idea...” Kili mused with a smile, he shifted a bit closer still taking a tentative look at the blond.

Dwalin’s words were still ringing in Fili’s ears as he decided to make a move. ‘Finders keepers?’ he decided to make sure of it. As their lips pressed gently for the first time, Fili finally knew what it meant to love someone.

Kili’s eyes were so beautiful and wide open, that Fili immediately knew he would never have enough of his sweet tempting lips.

“You’re mine...” Kili rasped as their bodies tangled with each other.

Fili did not mind the strong legs twisted around his body. Finally he understood why Kili slept like that, and the strong touch of his body everywhere made him drift into peaceful slumber.

 

 


End file.
